Your Voice in my Heart
by ZeldaXGoddess
Summary: Una historia con un poco de todo, basado en Riza Hawkeye como personaje, emparejada con Jade Curtiss de Tales of the Abyss: Riza pudo notar un pequeño dolor de cabeza que venia soportando, eso le hizo dar la deducción sobre el golpe en la cabeza de Jade*


Sus labios se entreabrieron sin poder, formular palabras, alli frente a ella estaba el, con sus cabellos color cobre, y sus rojizos ojos,sus manos se aferraron mas , casi como en pose de oracion, apretando con fuerza el dije con la mitad de corazon que llevaba al cuello, sus cabellos rubios ondearon con el viento, mientras las hojas de los arboles caian lentamente vestia su cuerpo, con una muy hermosa blusa blanca, en su cuello ademas del dije llevaba una paЯoleta roja, muy a la francesa , una falda que no se aferraba a su cuerpo ya que era muy clasica, pero le daba ese aire elegante que siempre la denotaba, zapatos de tacon alto, rojizos. 

El la seguia observando, silencioso, con esos ojos rojizos, detras de esas gafas,que usualmente acostumbraba acomodar , sus cabellos ondeaban con el viento, y brillaban de manera estupenda, estaban de pie junto a una mesa de la que ella se levanto en cuanto el, se acerco a secar sus lagrimas...

//Hace 4 o 5 Minutos atras/  
El Caminaba por ahi, sin su uniforme, iba muy oriental, de incognito para que Frings no lo hayara, pero pasС por un lado de Riza, a los pocos metros se detuvo, y regresС hacia ella, mirandole detenidamente...Ne...se acomodС los lentes...No llores...le secС las lagrimas con la manga de la casaca...a una dama tan bella no le sientan bien las lagrimas, opacan su belleza...

Ella no se dio cuenta que era el al principio -...es lo unico que se hacer...- suspiro, alzando la vista , abrio bien los ojos al ver esos ojos rojizos -...J...a.de...- susurro en un hilo de voz -

Jade entonces susurro-...Uhm?...habia sufrido un fuerte golpe que hizo que parte de sus recuerdos se borraran...Me conoce?...carita de curioso que lo hacia ver mas dulce que aterrador  
//En ese momento//

Seguia sin poder formular una sola palabra, Jade fruncio el seЯo, sin poder comprender por que el silencio que ella tenia:  
Ella no sabia que decir -...- se le volco el corazon -...i...ie...- susurro , y si no era el?, tenia el cabello de cafe mas oscuro, pero esos ojos -...i...ie...- desvio su mirada al paisaje, cerro los ojos , sintio ganas de llorar otra vez -...

A-ah...habia algo familiar en ella para el, eso lo hacia querer seguir con ella...N-no fue mi intenciСn...С o Tan raro estoy?...- afirmo Jade Curtiss con interes -

no no...es solo que...siento que...te confundi con alguien...- susurro, Riza mientras una lagrima corria -...disculpa...es que estoy algo triste...bueno mucho...- susurro bajito -

El volvio a limpiarle la lagrima...Sabes...me eres familiar...no se...me eres muuuy familiar...

a si?...- sonrio, lo miro -...tu...si no fuera por tu cabello largo y cobrizo serias alguien que...deseguro a de estar triste...conmigo...- susurro suavemente -

...Ah si?...se acomodС el fleco, luego, se le cayС su brazalete de identificaciСn ...

Riza miro el brazalete, y al inclinarse, lo leyo -..J...Jade Curtiss??!...- lo miro fijamente, abriendo los ojos -...Jade...- abrio mas los ojos viendolo, una suave brisa soplo, moviendo sus cabellos, el viento soplo mas fuerte que solto la cinta que amarraba su cabello que se solto, moviendose con la brisa -...

Hai...General de Armada Imperial de Malkuth Jade Curtiss...sonriС el mientras se acomodaba los lentes...

...- ©por que no la recordaba, sus ojos se cristalizaron, aun viendolo, fijamente, su cabello se movio mas con la brisa , una que otra lagrima se fue con el viento, con un leve destello -...ya veo...- susurro, desviando su vista -...Teniente primera Riza Hawkeye...

Riza pudo notar un pequeЯo dolor de cabeza que venia soportando, eso le hizo dar la deducciСn sobre el golpe en la cabeza de Jade...Mucho Gusto... el placer es mio...- susurro, miro sus manos, y ella dejo el dinero en la mesa, se levanto de golpe -...disculpame...- dijo como en simbolo de que se iba, una lagrima corrio silenciosa , se giro, su mano derecha presionaba el collar que llevaba pensando muy silenciosa, cerro los ojos -...- cerro mas el puЯo apretando el dije del collar -

-Jade syspiro suavemente mientras acomodaba sus lentes-...sigh...

Entonces otra voz femenina se dejo escuchar, era Cecille Frings, que le buscaba por que Aslan ya estaba poniendose amargado por el escape de Jade-...Asustaste a otra?...Ahhh asМ seguiras soltero...

...Asilenciate...se quedo con carita de perrito regaЯado, muy triste de que ella se hubiese hido ...

...Jade...- susurro para ella, se detuvo, miro el paisaje, sus ojos se cristalizaron de nuevo, y se cubrio el rostro, se dejo sentar en la hierva -...gome...gomene...- quiza asi era mejor?, se retiro el collar, para verlo, viendo el corazonsito -

El se levantС y se fue, pero...no se imaginaban que el destino los juntaria una vez mas...

---------------------------

Al dia siguiente, raramente coincidierСn en el mismo lugar del dia anterior, Jade ahora iba con una camisa negra y pantalСn del mismo color, con zapatos combinantes...Riza pudo darse cuenta de que...llevaba todavia la mitad izquierda...Ne!...n n Hola de nuevo!..

Ella la llevaba , lo miro , abrio los ojos bien -...h-hola...- susurro -...como estas ?...- susurro, era tan...extraЯo, suspiro, ella llevaba una camisa de tirantes con un jean, y tenis, el pudo ver la mitad derecha -

...Sugoii...susurro solo habia dos mitades puesto que el collar el lo habia mandado a hacer muy diferente a los demas que habian...ne...ahora no pudo soportar el dolor de cabeza...Ahhh...se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa...

aahh estas bien?...- dijo aproximandose , mojo un paЯo en agua fria, y lo paso por su frente -...n n esto ayuda...a veces...- sonrio levemente -...respira profundo...

Gracias...sonrio levemente, realmente le dolia...Mmmm...cada vez...despues de ese golpe...los dolores de cabeza...son mas...dolorosos y frecuentes...suspirС

golpe?...- susurro -...pero es quiza por que te esfuerzas demasiado...- dijo preocupada, el sintio ese perfume dulce y suave que ella siempre llevaba -

...Iie...hace aЯos recibМ un golpe en la cabeza...y...al oler el aroma de Riza, su cerebro se conectС rapidamente, y le abrazС con suavidad

e-eh?...- dijo algo desubicada -...e-etto...- susurro bajito sonrojada , rodo los ojos levemente nerviosa -...a-ah...n////nU...que m...malo...lo del golpe...- susurro, aun sin captar el por que del repentido abrazo -

...///u G-gomen...es solo que...siento que te conozco de hace mucho tiempo...- dijo el mientras la aferraba a su cuerpo con dulzura y suavidad -

a-ah si?...- susurro bajito -...b-bueno...e-etto...pued-de ser...- susurro bajito, el noto esa calidez que tenia, sobretodo, el aroma de su cabello, y su perfume mezclados, ya al estar mas cerca de ella, no cualquier chica olia tan deliciosa y tierna como ella , que aparte de todo siempre tenia esa suavidad -

su monito en su cerebro sonС los platillos en manera de: Ya captaste!!!...R-Riza-chan?...- abrio bien los ojos reconociendo esa sensacion tan sutil, que solo ella podia crear en el, sus mejillas se colorearon de carmin -

Riza abrio bien los ojos , se sonrojo un poco -...H-hai...- susurro suavemente -...H-Hai...- su corazon latia velozmente -...J-Jade...- dijo apenas susurrando -

Siento por dejarte tan derrepente...- susurro el entonces , escondiendo su rostro entre los cabellos de Riza -

No te disculpes...- susurro sonriendole -

Las hojas de los arboles caian mas suavemente, mientras los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el lago que estaba junto al cafe, la brisa seguia soplando suavemente , mientras ellos permanecian abrazados en un momento que parecia no terminar jamas...

* * *

Bueno...no soy nueva aqui xD...n n publique varias historias ya...entre ellas Season´s Call...con el nick de "Haruka.T", que nunca la termine por motivos personales, esa historia me ligaba mucho a alguien de la cual no deseaba saber mucho... 

Ahora estoy de vuelta con otro nick y entregandoles...esta nueva historia que espero les haya llamado la atencion...en todo est rato la cancion que mas me inspiro fue..."Kaoru´s theme" soundtrack de Samurai X...xD...no tiene naaa que ver por que aqui no aparecen personajes de Samurai X pero me gusto la cancion de background... esta historia sera una mezcla de Full Metal Alchemist, el juego de video para PS2 Tales of the Abyss...y quien sabe en el camino meta mas animes, mencionare personajes como "Hugue De Watteau" que es un personaje del anime Trinity Blood (http://looking39p.files. ...o "Kirika Yuumura"...que es la personaje principal de Noir (..(http://pobladores.lycos. , a veces aparecen personajes de otros animes que ya ire presentando.

Como Aslan Frings (http://reppuu. alli aparece con su esposa Cecille Frings, los cuales aparecen tambien; seguidos de Peony, el extraño emperador de Malkuth ( xD es el rubio que aparece grande al frente bailando el Caramelledansen xD...y asi sucesivamente iran apareciendo mas personajes...

La historia se basa en la relacion de Jade Curtiss ( personaje de Tales of the Abyss, y Riza Hawkeye (http://i185. su pasado y presente, y futuro, hay accion y muchas cosas mas...espero que lo disfruten y bueno XD que los entretenga y quieran leer mas.


End file.
